SPN 100 Challenge: Scribe
by Woman of Letters
Summary: SPN 100 Challenge WOW: beginning, train, squirm, scale, strawberry. The genesis of Angels, as told by the Scribe. General Spoilers for Seasons 8, 9 and 10. A multi-chapter drabble story. ** Now Up: Chapter 5: Shockwaves and Chapter 6: Aftermath **
1. Scribe

Scribe

by Woman of Letters

SPN 100 Challenge WOW: beginning. The genesis of Angels, as told by the Scribe. General Spoilers for Seasons 8, 9 and 10. A multi-chapter drabble story.

\- SPN - SPN- SPN -

In the Beginning, the Word

Sweet, clear, bedrock

and I watched, waited,

and Father ruled, in the heavens, on Earth.

The word sang true; I was its trumpet.

Respect was given by Man and Angel alike.

Then the Fall, above and below,

For what happens in Heaven must follow on Earth.

And I, the clear conscience of my father,

Dismayed at the chaos around me,

Cajoled, Pleaded, Remonstrated,

Finally, Threatened my Brethren,

"Follow not the Paths of the Sinner,

Don't you see the snake in the garden?"

But they were misled, and Father had left,

and I withdrew.

\- SPN - SPN - SPN -

A/N I'm sorry I've been on hiatus for a long time… I am working on my stories but still have some major RL stuff to deal with. Meanwhile, I will try to at least do this weekly drabble. I'm actually quite excited by this story. Did I get Metatron's POV right?

For those who follow my stories: I am not abandoning The Hardest Thing is Living or Burning Bridges. It just may take a while before I have time to write longer stories again.


	2. Stumble

Scribe

by Woman of Letters

**Chapter 2: Stumble**

SPN100 Challenge. WOW: Train. The genesis of Angels, as told by the Scribe. General Spoilers for Seasons 8, 9 and 10. A multi-chapter drabble story.

Chapter 2: In which first questions are asked.

After the beginning, the question,

Sour, murky, quicksand,

festering in the brain.

Brought by the deceiver,

Lucifer.

Young, brash, insolent,

Telling the other Angels

How Heaven-dwelling sons

had been set aside

for strangers newly arrived.

Glaring fiercely, challenging Michael to deny it.

"Why them, these… trained _monkeys_?"

he sneered.

"Why does he need them at all?"

Michael argued fiercely, but stopped

at his brother's terse "We are more perfect. We do not fail."

I frowned, hurried to Father,

framed my question carefully.

"Father," I said, "Why were you not happy with us?"

"Metatron," He answered, "Who says I was not?"


	3. Chatter

**Scribe **

Chapter 3: chatter

by Woman of Letters

X

SPN100 Challenge. WOW: Squirm. The genesis of Angels, as told by the Scribe. General Spoilers for Seasons 8, 9 and 10. A multi-chapter drabble story.

Chapter 3: In which two brothers have an innocent conversation...

X

Before humanity, the brothers,

Harmonious, united, steadfast...

And I alone, watched in shadow,

As Michael and Lucifer sat by the celestial sea,

Lucifer, fingers dipped in the shallows,

ripples spreading in waves of color.

"Do you suppose, brother,

that somewhere out there,

He has other children?"

Michael, Father's faithful servant,

laughed.

"Of course not! We are his Angels,"

And, starlight-glistening wings unfurling,

Michael told of life as Heaven's statesman,

removed from barren Earth

and its turbulent chaos.

I squirmed at the gleam in Lucifer's eye

at the word "Earth,"

and refused to admit

my own fascination

with that grubby sphere.

X

A/N I know I'm a bit behind, but I'm posting chapters 3 and 4 today, and I'll catch up soon.


	4. Slate

**Scribe **

Chapter 4: Slate

By Woman of Letters

X

SPN100 Challenge. WOW: Scale. The genesis of Angels, as told by the Scribe. General Spoilers for Seasons 8, 9 and 10. A multi-chapter drabble story.

Chapter 4: In which things are still blank…

X

Before humanity, The earth

Was greyscale, charcoal blacks,

dingy whites,

Like clothing scrubbed too often

Choppy waves, foaming spouts of

Muck,

Turbulence embodied,

Formless emptiness.

While Heaven...

the most ardent colors.

Multi-faceted jewels arrayed

Against ever-changing landscapes,

Shifting sands hardened to basalt or glass...

Material descriptions filtered for Man,

hardly encompassing our Spiritual Nirvana.

That was Heaven:

Space without space, realm with no rules,

Nothing,

And Everything,

existing together.

Angels soaring

through corners of chaos,

playing the quantum possibilities

in the Lord's palace.

That was Heaven.

Until our souls split.

The day of the cataclysm.

The day that Man began.

X

A/N Hope you like this. One of my friends and fellow writers said she found it very disturbing. Please let me know what you think!


	5. Shockwaves

**Scribe**

Chapter 5: Shockwaves

By Woman of Letters

X X X

SPN 100 Challenge: Word of the Week: Scale

_In Which Metatron Experiences the Trauma of Birth_

X X X

At the break, the shock.

A limb severed,

As Father first breathed into

The lumpen bodies,

Placing part of His essence

Into the first man.

x x x

Heaven reverberated

With that breath.

x x x

The tremor subsided

And all Angels learned to ignore

The birthing pains

Of a human delivery.

x x x

All Angels but me.

x x x

Attuned to Heaven's rhythms,

My nerves jarred with each discordant note

Of Father's surgical cacophony.

x x x

The scales of Heaven

Unbalanced

Pure melody

From major to minor

Peppered with that single

Blatant

Aural blemish.

x x x

Every imperfection.

Jangling

Tangling

Wracking

Wrangling

x x x

Enough!

x x x

My soul cried out.

Father, have you not given them enough?

X X X

A/N I apologize, dear readers, for the lack of proper spacing in this chapter. I have wrestled with Fanfiction's interface, trying my hardest to put spaces between certain lines. It really does make a difference in the emphasis and in how you read it. The spacing is so important in how you read the poem here that I put the dreaded three x's in place of line breaks... Please try to pretend those x's are empty line breaks and read accordingly. :) If any of you know how to get FF to properly leave empty lines, please do tell me!

This chapter - and the next are is a huge turning point for Metatron. Next chapter already written and soon to be uploaded. Comments are much appreciated!

Woman of Letters


	6. Aftermath

**Scribe**

Chapter 6: Aftermath

X X X

By Woman of Letters

X X X

SPN 100 WOW: Strawberry

X X X

At the birth, the worry

At Father's apparent

Insanity.

x x x

I remembered the freshness

Of Father's essence

Soaking through the fibers

Of our Graceland.

x x x

The taste so pure,

Bright and tart

Like sour cream

Coating a bowl of strawberries

Sharp yet sweet…

x x x

But now

The fruit felt old

Overripe

Untouched

Left in a bowl for the flies

x x x

Freshness

Crispness

gone.

The cream cloying.

x x x

The very air clogging my throat.

x x x

Father...

with Your sacrifice

Our home

x x x

Now….

Diminished.

x x x

What should I do?

As Your orator

Your champion

Bringer of the Word.

x x x

Must I praise

The inconceivable?

x x x

I was determined.

I would understand.

A/N What do you think of this view of Metatron? Do you see how he becomes the twisted sicko they portray at the end of season 9? Are you enjoying the ride?


End file.
